


Home Coming

by amethystbrooke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystbrooke/pseuds/amethystbrooke
Summary: After years of being separated, The Warden Queen comes home and what a home coming it is for both her and her King.





	Home Coming

“Your majesty! The queen was spotted coming towards the gates! She's back!” A young guard shouted as he pushed open the doors to the throne room.   
Alistair, who had been in the middle of holding court with some of the nobles, sat up in his throne.   
“You’re sure it was her?” he asked, already halfway out of his seat. Last time they did this it was a prank, where they had put a mabari in a dress on a horse. How they got it to stay on the horse, he would always wonder.   
“Yes, ser! I saw her myself!” The man said, following his king out of the throne room.   
“Are you sure? Because I promise if go out there and it’s a dog again I will make you all eat gruel. I don’t know precisely what gruel is but it sounds terrible.” Alistair mumbled the last bit to himself.   
“I swear on the Maker, ser!”   
  
Two guards opened the palace doors for him just as the gates were opening. Alistair found himself breathless as a tired horse walked across the bridge, on it’s back was her; the Queen of Fereldan, his Queen. His brown eyes met her blue ones as the horse came to a stop in the middle of the courtyard.   
He ran to her as she started to get off her horse, his hands around her waist for support. Once her feet were firmly on the ground, she turned around, looking up at him. The King brushed auburn locks from her face, his calloused hands cupping her face. He looked as if he were about to cry, Maker, he felt like he was going to. Alistair worried she would never make it back to him.   
“I’m so happy you’re alive.” She said softly, leaning into his touch.   
“You--? I should be saying that, you went off alone, you silly woman.” He said laughing, his tears spilling over as he pulled her close and kissed her. The kiss started gentle erupting into full blown passion after moment, the two of them clinging to each other. Alistair pulled away for air, bsides there was so much more he wanted to do with her. Despite the fact that she was wearing full armor, Alistair was easily able to pick up his wife and carry her into the castle. He carried his queen all the way up to their bed chambers. He gingerly sat her on the bed and went to lock the door.    
Isolde Cousland rose up from the bed and began to remove her armor, the metal hitting the rug covered stone with a loud THUNK. He turned and watched her strip away her armor for a moment before he, himself, began to pull off his royal garments.    
It took him less time to undress than her, Alistair moving to help his wife pull off all that armor, peppering her shoulders and neck with kisses as they went. When she was finished, they stood in front of each other, bare for the first time in years.   
Alistair reached up, brushing his fingertips over a scar on her shoulder that he knew wasn’t there before she had left. His brown eyes meeting her with so many questions. Isolde looked away from him and reached her hands out, cupping his face.   
“What is this?” she asked with a smile.   
“A beard.” He replied, nuzzling into her touch.   
“You look handsome with it. Like a bear from the Hinterlands.” she said softly.   
“Raarrrrr!” Alistair playfully roared, leaning down and kissing her neck.   
“It tickles!” She laughed, wrapping her arms around him, her fingers brushing against the back of his neck. “Oh my love, I am so happy to be home, I have missed you so much.”   
“I missed you too.” He said softly “I thought of you often.”   
“Oh? How often?” Isolde asked curiously.   
Alistair smirked playfully, peppering her neck and collar bone with more kisses as he spoke “Many, many, many times a day. When I could steal a moment alone...even when I wasn’t alone.”   
“Oohh, how naughty of you, King Alistair.” She chuckled, pulling away a bit to look at him. His cheeks were flushed and he was giving an embarrassed smile, the corners of his brown eyes crinkling a bit. Isolde wanted to cry, she loved this man so much and so many moments she thought she would never see him again. She buried her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was real, and so was she.    
“Are you okay?” He asked, stroking her hair as he held her.    
“Yes, I just...thought I would never get to have this again...to speak with you...laugh with you.” She said, it was almost a whisper. He didn’t want to tell her that he had often feared the same during their time apart, he just wanted to comfort her.    
“I love you, Isolde.” He said, kissing the top of her head.   
“I love you too, Alistair.” She said, both of them going quiet for a bit and just holding each other, listening to each other breathe. Then she pulled back, taking his hand and leading them to his bed, sitting him down on the bed.   
Isolde knelt before him, her blue eyes looking up at him as she reached forward, gently grasping his cock in her hand. Keeping her eyes on his, she began to gently stroke him. He groaned, his large hands gripping the blanket beneath him. Isolde leaned down and gave his shaft a long lick, her tongue circling the tip. Alistair let out another groan, biting his lip. Only a few moments in her grasp and she was already turning him into putty.   
Isolde grinned, wrapping her mouth around his tip and slowly taking his length into her mouth, relaxing her throat. She took a moment before pulling him back out to his tip and pressing back down on him, finding a steady rhythm. As she worked Alistair, whimpered and moaned, chewing on his lip. He tapped her shoulder when he felt himself coming too close to finishing and she pulled off of him with a loud POP.   
She licked her lips and smiled up at him as he laid back on the bed, let out a relieved sigh. Isolde crawled onto the bed beside him, giving him a gentle kiss.   
“Even after all this time, and you’re still amazing.” He said softly, giving her another kiss.   
“And we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” She teased, stroking his chest.   
“Not before this King has worshipped his Queen properly.” he announced, sitting up and pulling her all the way on the bed, turning her so her legs were open in front of him. She rested back against the pillows, his hands holding open her thighs as he dipped his head down between her legs.    
He started with a long, slow lick, Alistair using one hand to spread her lips. He took her clit in his mouth, gently nibbling and sucking on it. Isolde moaned, reaching down and stroking his hair, her other hand reaching back to hold the pillow behind her. He felt encouraged by her moaning, pulling away from her clit and giving her another long lick. Alistar then pushing his tongue inside of her, lapping at her juices as she writhed in his grasp. His calloused thumb rubbed her clit as his tongue rubbed against her walls. The Queen gasped and arched her back, her mouth forming that perfect ‘O’ as she shivered. Isolde could have sworn that he was much better than she remembered.   
“Oh, Andraste! Alistair--” she whined, as he rubbed her clit faster, pushing in two of his fingers as he licked his lips.   
“You taste sweeter than I remember.” He commented, sweetly, peppering her thighs with kisses.   
“I’m going to--Oh Maker!” She reached down, Alistair reaching up at the same time and their hands intertwining as her thighs spasmed, her muscles twitching as she came.    
“Someone is also a lot more sensitive than I remember~” He hummed playfully as he dipped down and lapped up her juices, Isolde smacking him on the top of the head.   
“It’s been a while, you hush. I can still go as long as you, maybe even longer. I do have that Warden Stamina.”   
“I am glad to hear it, Wife.” Alistair said sitting up, licking his lips “We have a lot of catching up to do, so you’re going to need it.”   
Isolde smiled and sat up with him, giving him a kiss, the taste of her still on mouth.    
“Lay down, Husband. I’ll do more than my share of catching up.” She said, pushing him down onto the plush bed. The Warden Queen straddled him, Alistair reaching up and gripping her hips as she guided herself down onto his erect cock. She sighed when he was fully sheathed inside of her, almost as if she felt extreme relief, he let out a small growl himself the feel of her something he had longed to feel for so long. Alistair stayed still the best he could as his wife savored this moment before she finally began to move.    
She placed her delicate, yet powerful hands on his chest, rising off of him and then sliding back down. Isolde quickly found a rhythm, one that if she kept it they could go all night but this was only to start with. She bent down, pressing her forehead against his as she rode him, both of them panting a bit. He reached up, cupping her face in his hands.   
“Maker, you’re beautiful.” He moaned softly, giving her a quick and gentle kiss.   
She closed her eyes, as she sped up a bit, the sounds they were making echoing through the stone chamber.  Maker, he felt so good. She sat back up, bouncing on top of him as she sped up just a little bit more.   
He groaned, his hands gripping her hips again as he felt himself already began to grow closer to cumming. Alistair looked up at her, grunts escaping him with each bounce. Fuck, she was a goddess on earth.    
“I-Isolde, I am close, are you--?”   
“Y-yes.” She replied, biting her lip, his earlier effects making her quite sensitive. She placed her hands on back on his chest and grasped at his flesh as she rode him a few more strokes, both of them crying out in satisfaction. She collapsed onto him as he went limp against the mattress.    
Alistair reached up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead which was beading with sweat.    
“That felt amazing, we have to do more of that.” He hummed happily, smiling down at her.   
“Oh, we will my love, don’t you worry.” She chuckled, sliding off him to lay beside him on the bed. “Maker, it has been so long since I have laid in a proper bed, or had a proper lay.” The Queen joked.   
Alistair laughed, propping up on a pillow next to her “So, are you going to tell me what you found?” he asked, tracing his fingers over her scars, new and old.   
“Yes...I found a cure...for the blight.” She said softly “Oh, and I saved the world of course.”   
He looked at her dumbfounded at first before smiling “Of course you saved the world, that's just an afternoon for you, but finding a cure for the blight?”   
“Yes...it’s difficult to explain...I took many notes so that I could explain it all to you...but I looked into a Grey Warden who was able to have a child even after the Joining.” She said, reaching up and stroking his beard.   
“Who was that?” he asked.   
“Her name was Fiona, she's the Grand Enchanter now, or was.” Isolde said.   
“Grand Enchanter Fiona had a child?” He asked, furrowing his brow.   
Isolde nodded “But I do not think right now is the time for that discussion. Right now is for us.” She said, moving closer to him to cuddle.   
“Well said, My queen.” He said, leaning down and kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her. “How about I order a nice bath made for us and get us some wine?” he asked.   
“I would love that, you kind of stink after all.” She teased as they kissed again.   
Home Sweet Home as they said. 


End file.
